zolwik_sammy_i_spolkafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Na dobre i na złe
'Na dobre i na złe '(z fr. Pour le pire et le meilleur)- trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu i serialu. Opis Dzieci bawią się w chowanego. Ricky, Ella i Anabel chowają się w szczelinie, po czym słyszą kłócących się Alberta i Alfę. Oboje bardzo na siebie narzekają. Gdy trójka przyjaciół wypływa z kryjówki, znajduje ich Figo, ale i tak są bardziej zajęci problemem Alberta i Alfy, niż zabawą. Ryba-motyl chce wiedzieć, o co im chodzi, a Ricky obiecuje, że wyjaśni mu po drodze; po czym Figo złości się, że kończą zabawę akurat, gdy wygrał. Dzieci płyną z Albertem i Alfą do Sammy'ego. Ten wysłuchuje obu stron: rekin skarży się na to, że jego ryba-przewodnik nie rozumie jego dbałości o ostatni ząb; za to Alfa nie ma co jeść i traci siły. Sammy radzi im więcej starań i ustępstw. Zgadzają się, jednakże płynąc do domu, znów zaczynają się spierać o to, który z nich ma się starać bardziej, po czym Alfa odpływa. Tymczasem Ella, Ricky, Figo i Anabel pomagają Sammy'emu sprzątać dno oceanu. Dzieci są złe, że ludzie tak brzydko śmiecą. Nagle żółw zauważa, że Albert goni swój ogon i zdziwiony pyta, gdzie jest Alfa, ale rekin odpowiada, że nie wie. Z kolei Sammy domyśla się, że znów się posprzeczali, a jego rozmówca przytakuje. Czwórka przyjaciół zobowiązuje sie do zastąpienia Alfy. W tym samym czasie ryba-przewodnik Alberta szuka pracy u innego rekina, ale on ma już swojego pomocnika; który odpycha go od swojego pracodawcy. Na rafie, Anabel przypływa do zdenerwowanego wegetarianina, który zwymyśla ją za piętnaście minut spóźnienia. Ośmiorniczka tłumaczy, że nie mogła przepłynąć przez ławicę sardynek, a Albert mówi, że to brzmi, jak jedna z wymówek Alfy, a ona krzyczy, że mówi prawdę. Tymczasem ryba-przewodnik zauważa kogoś w oddali, niestety, są to barakudy. Jedna z nich zaczyna gonić Alfę, która chowa się w jednej z dziur w skale. Drapieżnik, nie mogąc jej znaleźć, odpływa. Przyjaciel Alberta oddycha z ulgą. W tym samym czasie Ricky przynosi rekinowi wodorosty. Ten jest zły, że ich nie posortował, a żółwik bez słowa, choć widać, że niechętnie, bierze się za zleconą mu pracę. Tymczasem Alfa zauważa pewną barakudę, której z powodu słabego wzroku, tak naprawdę haczyka od wędki, który wbił sie jej w powiekę, nie wiedzie się w polowaniu. Podpływa więc i przekonuje ją, aby dała my posadę swojego ryby-przewodnika. Drapieżnik przystaje na tę propozycję. Akcja znów przenosi się na rafę, gdzie czwórka przyjaciół tworzy delikatną falę, by pomóc Albertowi zasnąć. Niespodziewanie rekin zaczyna wołać swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, ale gdy dzieci pytają czy za nią tęskni, stanowczo zaprzecza. Mimo to, kiedy zasypia, główna czwórka płynie do Sammy'ego. Tymczasem barakuda je, a Alfa zaczyna wychwalać, że są zgraną drużyną, po czym zgaduje, jak jej nowy pracodawca ma na imię; staje na imieniu Bernard. Po tym barakuda idzie się przespać, ale Alfa denerwuje ją swoim gadulstwem. W tym samym czasie Sammy, zaobserwowawszy dziwne zachowanie Alberta podczas snu, postanawia wyruszyć na poszukiwania jego przyjaciółki. Tymczasem Alfa i Bernard polują, a że ubiegają spotkaną wcześniej rybę-przewodnika, przyjaciółka Alberta pokazuje jej język. Mimo kierunkowania przez różową rybę, barakuda nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze, przez co każe Alfie polować za niego. W tym samym czasie Sammy i główna czwórka szukają ryby-przewodnika, pytają o nią wszystkich napotkanych po drodze, ale oni cały czas odpowiadają przecząco. W ońcu zaczyna się ściemniać i mają wracać na rafę, ale Ricky zauważa rybę podobną do Alfy i mimo, że Sammy każe mu płynąć do domu, on nie słucha i pyta błękitną rybę-przewodnik o przyjaciółkę Alberta. Ta odpiera, że widziała, jak tamta pływa z barakudą. Tymczasem Alfa tłumaczy się Bernardowi, że już prawie miała ośmiornicę, ale ona w ostatniej chwili trysnęła nań atramentem. Barakudę nie interesują jej usprawiedliwienia, po czym ryba-przewodnik chce uciec, ale zauważając w oddali inne drapieżniki, zawraca. Bernard myśli, że ta chciała od niego uciec, ale ona zaprzecza. Nagle barakuda, mimo, iż ledwo widzi, zauważa, że Alfa prowadzi ją w kółko i zaczyna ją atakować. Wtem różowa ryba zauważa pod sobą płaszczkę i naprowadza na nią Bernarda. Porażony prądem, zaczyna znów widzieć, gdyż z powieki wylatuje mu haczyk od wędki. Alfa się z tego cieszy, ale gdy tamten nazywa ją obiadem, znów zaczyna uciekać. Nagle przypływa Sammy i dzieci, którzy bronią ryby-przewodnika, jednakże nie na długo. Sytuację ratuje Albert, który wyrzuca barakudę daleko od tego miejsca i śmieje się pobłażliwie, że jego przyjaciółka myślała, iż przetrwa bez niego w oceanie. Gdy wszyscy są w lagunie, Alfa myje Albertowi ząb. Rekin jest zły, że znowu za mocno szoruje, a ta każe mu się zdecydować czy w końcu ma myć jego ząb, czy nie, po czym znowu zaczynają się kłócić. Stojący obok Sammy tłumaczy dzieciom, że kłótnie to czasem wyraz przyjaźni, po czym cała piątka się śmieje. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1